IWE Main Event (October 2, 2013)
The October 2, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWE, it was taped at the Baton Rouge River Center in Baton Rouge, Louisiana on October 1, 2013. Summary The bayou was filled to the brim with action on IWE Main Event as Antonio Cesaro proved he is pound-for-pound the strongest competitor in IWE. World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank contract winner Damien Sandow entered the Baton Rouge River Center immediately insulting the IWE Universe and expressing his disgust for Santino Marella’s regular antics. Enraged, Santino was ready for a fight and the IWE Universe was fully behind him. However, Sandow – constantly reminding everyone he is the self-proclaimed uncrowned World Heavyweight Champion – was relentless in his attacks. Santino’s greatest folly throughout the contest was taunting and performing the very antics his opponent referenced earlier. Each time Santino fired up the IWE Universe, Sandow attacked. As the Italian Superstar attempted his patented Cobra Strike, the self-proclaimed Intellectual Savior of the Masses escaped and managed to strip the Cobra cover from Santino’s arm and use it as a distraction to execute his signature maneuver for the win. The last time The Prime Time Players faced Erik Rowan and Luke Harper of The Wyatt Family on IWE Main Event, the usually effective and powerful duo were unable to muster a million-dollar offensive and were uncharacteristically dominated throughout. Attempting to take down Bray Wyatt’s associates once more as The Eater of Worlds watched in his rocking chair, The Prime Time Players again met their match. Though they mustered some momentum by trying to brawl with Harper and Rowan, Titus O’Neil and Darren Young were completely overpowered by The Wyatt Family paring. Following Rowan and Harper’s victory via a thunderous clothesline, Bray Wyatt once again added insult to injury by executing Sister Abigail’s Kiss. Former United States Champion Zack Nuss hoped to score an upset victory in Baton Rouge by battling Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel. Relying on his athleticism and support from the IWE Universe, Nuss managed to keep the third-generation Superstar off-balance early in the contest. With Paul Heyman clutching the Intercontinental Championship and offering words of encouragement for his “guy,” Axel managed to rebound and keep Ryder at bay. Unable to reassert his offense, Long Island Iced- Z was ultimately defeated when Axel managed to execute his patented neckbreaker. Brodus Clay and Tensai hoped to rely on their sheer size and strength advantage in their tag team battle with The Real Americans on WWE Main Event. However, what they didn’t expect was Antonio Cesaro to prove once more that he is undoubtedly one of the strongest Superstars in IWE. The contest was relatively back and forth, but two moments stood out in the match. Both instances added clout to the argument that Cesaro is the strongest Superstar in the locker room. First, he executed the Cesaro Swing on the 375-pound Brodus Clay to the shock and awe of the WWE Universe. Later in the contest, he recovered from an onslaught by Tensai and managed to lift the 360-pound competitor up to hit the Neutralizer for the victory. Cesaro’s actions on IWE Main Event certainly proved The Real Americans are a force to be reckoned with. Results ; ; *Dark match: Justin Gabriel defeated Tyson Booth *Damien Sandow defeated Santino Marella (9:56) *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (4:21) *Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Zack Nuss (3:45) *The Real Americans (Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Tons of Funk (Tensai & Brodus Clay) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) (4:34) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Also see *IWE Main Event External links